Consternación
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Sebastián no sabía como sentirse... respecto a nada. El error que cometió. El deseo de salvar a su joven amo. O porque ese deseo estaba tan impreso en su piel. ¿Por qué su corazón late tan rápido? Sebastián!Centric. Spoilers del manga 90.


Esto es una tontería que se me ocurrió por el último manga. Sencillamente tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema. De hecho, ni sé _pa´que_ hice esto. Para hacer esto hubiera recomendado el manga. XD Pero bueno, quería experimentar más la personalidad de Sebastián, y bueno, adore el último manga, porque la cara de desolación de Sebastián... Yo no soy de las que dicen que el perdonará a Ciel, pero definitivamente le importa y no me interesa lo que digan los haters. XD Dejo de hablar tonterías, que al menos no es tan largo, no perderán tanto tiempo de su vida.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece créanme. Le pertenece a la sádica de Yana, que nos da una entrega mensual. Eso no se hace, sobretodo por como quedo el último capítulo... Si algo de esto me perteneciera supiera la trama del siguiente cap, y les estaría sacando la lengua a todos ustedes. o.O

**Advertencias:**

Spoilers del capítulo 90 del manga.

Tonterías sin sentido.

OoC, dependiendo de como veas a Sebastián.

Título sacado del quinto carajo.

Ahora sí. ¡Lean! Porque no si si vayan a disfrutar esto.

* * *

-.-

Consternación.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Caen lágrimas de sus ojos. _¿Qué...?_

Él ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de llorar.

Para llorar hay que poseer sentimientos, y él no sabía siquiera si los demonios podían... De repente su piel quema y empieza a arder.

¡La maldición!

Si esto lo está causando la maldición eso significa que...

¡Joven amo!

Corre a la máxima velocidad que sus pies le permiten, y en cuestión de segundos llega hasta donde se encuentra su amo. Escuchar su nombre salir lastimosamente de esa boca hace que casi se desespere.

- Mi cuerpo está ardiendo.

Tiene que pensar rápido. La bruja. Carga al joven en sus brazos y le lleva con la niña, con la esperanza de que ella pueda salvarle.

¿Y por qué él, siendo un demonio, no se ha curado?

_Maldita sea._ ¿Qué clase de maldición es esta?

Esto no puede terminar así de repente, no puede, ¿verdad? Porque su joven amo no está en peligro, su señor no está en peligro, su contratista... _Ciel_. No puede estarlo. Pero lo está, y eso confunde a Sebastián, porque nunca imaginó que esto podría pasarle a alguien como él, y que dejaría desprotegido por unos momentos al joven.

La joven trata de sermonearle pero Sebastián no tiene la paciencia ni el tiempo para eso. La corta diciendo que aceptará cualquier reclamo, _después_. Su amo necesita ser curado. La niña bruja afirma que les puede salvar y Sebastián se siente suspirar. Siguiendo las órdenes de Sullivan, les despoja a él y a Ciel de sus ropajes, y los arroja en el caldero. Sujeta con fuerza al joven, solo pensando (convenciéndose a sí mismo) que todo estará bien. _Que su amo estará bien, pronto_. Introduce a él y al joven en una especie de caldero gigante, y no puede evitar acercarlo a si y abrazarlo con todas sus ganas mientras las bruja les comanda que sumerjan todo su cuerpo. Lo sostiene fuertemente, porque su más grande deseo es que su señor se recupere.

Al salir le es dictaminado hacerle beber y escupir un extraño líquido al joven. Siente que está siendo rudo, su amo gimotea y se revuelve en sí mismo, pero sigue con lo que se le ordenó, porque el niño debe recuperarse.

_Debe hacerlo, debe hacerlo, porque Sebastián nunca imaginó que..._

Llega un momento en el que el cuerpo de Ciel no lo soporta más y cae desmayado en los brazos de su preocupado mayordomo.

La joven les lleva algunas ropas que ponerse, y bajo el pesar de Sebastián, tiene que salir y dejar su cuerpo al descubierto, teniendo que soportar la mirada lasciva de la niñita precoz. Los cubre a ambos para dirigirse a la habitación que les fue otorgada, evitando olímpicamente los intentos de la joven de que se quedara con ella.

Han pasado algunas horas. Todos los sirvientes se encuentran esperando a que su amo despierte. Parece tener un sueño intranquilo, y Sebastián no sabe qué hacer, o qué pensar.

_Si no hubiéramos ido a ese bosque... Definitivamente Sebastián subestimó la dificultad de la situación y ahora estaba pagando el precio por ello..._

_- _Joven amo_ - ¡Ciel ha despertado! - _Estuve realmente preocupado por unos momentos_._

Más de lo que sus escuetas palabras pueden expresar, la frase correcta sería _siento que iba y volvía al infierno_. Por unos momentos su mundo se desmoronó, porque es su deber proteger a ese niño, y cometió un paso en falso, no midió bien la situación y su amo pudo haber muerto esa noche. Si no hubiera actuado más rápido, o quizás sí Sullivan hubiera necesitado un material especial para curarles, o si no le hubiera afectado la maldición en el bosque... Tantas cosas. Siente que vuelve a respirar normalmente con la vista de su joven amo reaccionando.

Todos los sirvientes están en el cuarto. Han pasado el resto de la noche en vela esperando que su joven amo despertara, y todos están en extremo contentos de que haya abierto los ojos.

Eso hasta que empieza a retorcerse sobre las sábanas.

- Joven amo ¿Cuál es el problema? - _Y en qué puedo ayudarte._

La reacción de Sebastián al escuchar a su amo gritar, y al verlo en ese estado de terror es acercarse. No parece ser lo que Ciel quiere, pero lo intenta de todos modos porque quiere, de alguna manera, consolarle. Toca suavemente su muñeca y el chico termina de perder el juicio, quita su mano furioso, y parece no recordar lo que sucede a su alrededor. Se encuentra gritando incoherencias y aferrándose con toda su fuerza a Finny, que es el que se encuentra más cerca. Sebastián sigue intentando acercársele pero el viejo mayordomo le detiene, porque su instinto le dice que es mejor que Ciel se recupere. Incluso parece que su amo perdió el sentido de la vista. Sebastián sabe que tiene que dejar al joven descansar, solo quisiera...

Sebastián se encoje en si mismo y todos los adultos salen de la habitación.

Todos discuten. Mey-rin llora y Bard le grita que eso da mala suerte. Sebastián está algo aturdido, pero sigue escuchando lo que todos dicen. _No podemos cuidarle mientras esté en ese estado. _Lo que dice Snake, o sus serpientes, o lo que sea, es cierto, y eso le cala en los huesos a Sebastián. Bard parece algo fastidiado porque solo deje que Finny lo toque. _Como si todos los demás no quisieran estar con él. _Piensa sobre eso. _¿Por qué Finny_? Eso hace sentir terriblemente impotente a Sebastián porque él quiere consolarle, él quiere que Ciel deje de sentirse así...

_Incluso rechazó a Sebastián. _Esa frase en serio logra colarse bajo su piel, y se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. No poder, siquiera, acercarse a Ciel...

Tanaka, como el competente sirviente que es, le pregunta a Sebastián qué deberían hacer.

El mayordomo principal de los Phantomhive logra contener un suspiro, pero falla en contener sus rasgos contorsionados por el dolor.

- Si el joven amo me ordena _no tocarle_, no puedo desobedecerle - dice mientras siente una intranquilidad en su ser. Se recuerda que tiene que contenerse, porque su amo tiene fallas en su visión, y debe encontrar una manera de devolverle la vista-. Esperemos a que la ama Sullivan despierte y podamos hablar de esto.

Les solicita que vayan a descansar, y él decide ir a revisar el lugar en el que ocurrió todo.

¿Por qué pasaron estas cosas? ¿Cómo se le fue la situación de las manos? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué esos extraños vapores le afectaron?

¿De qué estaban hechos? ¿Y qué con esos espíritus? No había manera en que cosas como esas afectaran a un demonio como él. Parece que tendrán que esperar a que el amo se recupere para irse de ese lugar. Y no parecía que la situación...

Su joven amo. Estaba terriblemente preocupado por su joven amo. ¿Se podrá recuperar? ¿Sullivan podrá recuperarle? Quiere que sea pronto por la mañana para poder pedirle ayuda a la joven bruja.

Su instinto de mayordomo le dice que prepare un desayuno apropiado para la niña. Eso sería lo ideal. En efecto, y aceptará cualquier requerimiento que la joven desee. Pero sigue pensando en su amo, en su señor, y en como falló terriblemente en guardarle del dolor. Debió haberlo previsto, la niña les advirtió sobre el bosque.

La situación en general está atormentando sus pensamientos, Ciel herido, él mismo estando herido, la advertencia de Sullivan, la verdad que tienen que descubrir detrás de todo esto. Pero sobre todo, hay una pregunta que no le deja respirar _¿Cómo todo esto puede afectar tanto a un demonio?_

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Les dije que perderían su tiempo. Mehh, como les dije, una tontera que quería hacer por el nuevo cap. En estos días creo que haré algo más desarrollado, quizás un fic, un one-shot, y como mi beta dijo: Pensé que te inventarías alguna razón, me dejaste igual que el manga. XD Algo así, pero como que quería experimentar con esto antes de hacer algo más elaborado. Que espero hacerlo. Creo que quizás hasta podría hacer un dark!Sebastián con esto, aun si este capítulo fue la confirmación para mi de que Sebby se interesa por Ciel. XD

Saben cual es la regla, yo les doy algo disque interesante, y ustedes me dan un bello review, incluso si sea para putearme por hacerles perder preciados minutos de su vida :) XD

El último trabajo de Sebastián odia a está listo, aunque esperaré unos días para publicarlo porque soy mala y me gusta crear suspenso. :D

Gracias por leer. Gracias a Ertal77 por el beto.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
